Homecoming
by valasaurus
Summary: Bolin has disappeared after a fierce battle with Amon and goes missing for 10 years, but is it truly him? and even if it is him, is he still the same Bolin that Korra longs for. muse from Deviantart and may be entered for this month's Borra contest. after the prequel these chapter may become explicit.
1. Prequel: The Start to the End

**Hello everyone I have decided that because I am so obsessed with the Borra coupling I have decided to make a Borra fan fic. It is based off of this piece of art from devianart by the artist Bolin1 below is the link to the picture. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have writing it.**

** art/korra-bolin-doesn-t-love-you-DA-MURO-324026640 **

***i do not own or profit from this story and the use of its characters***

****This story is rated M for violence and sexual content (in later chapters…maybe next chapter lol)****

**Prequel: The Start to the End**

She tossed and turned but finally gave in when she felt the warmth of the sun hit her face. Opening her eyes she saw waves of jet black hair and disappointment waved over her for what seemed like the millionth time.

Sitting up she slipped off of the bed mistakenly knocking over empty beer and liquor bottles. Stepping over the bottles she walked out onto her balcony for some fresh air. From her apartment she could see the bending stadium and sighed for what also seemed like the millionth time.

"_I can't believe it's been 10 years already." _she mused to herself. She looked back to see her companion still sleeping. Slipping out of her pajamas and into her normal clothes she scribbled a quick note and slipped out of the apartment needing to distance herself.

Smiling as her companion Naga licked her face. "Easy girl!" she giggled as she pet her faithful friend she noticed how old Naga had become.

Giving off a bitter-sweet smile she hopped on her back "You know where to go girl." she said quietly. She rode her to the town limits slipping off her back and petting her sweetly "Thanks for the ride girl."

She walked away approaching her next ride. Waiting patiently for her was Rohan who already looked like a spitting image of Tenzin… that is minus the beard. "Good morning Avatar Korra." he said with a respectful bow. "Now you know better than that!" she said with a giggle and he immediately threw himself into a tight hug.

"To the usual spot?" he asked muffled into her shirt. She only nodded and both air blasted themselves onto the family bison's back. "Let's go Oogi! Yip Yip!" he yelled the command to the bison that let out a deep roar and with a slap to the ground from its tail it was off and into the sky flying towards a remote edge on Air Temple Island.

Korra was laying down just looking up at the sky in deep thought when Rohan made a sound of clearing his throat before he spoke "Hey Korra can I ask you, why is it that you visit here every morning?" he asked as he kept his attention the route they were taking.

She sighed once again "Because that is the same place that I lost a very good friend. I feel maybe if I keep visiting that place that he will come back."

she said as she turned onto her stomach trying to hide her face. Feeling the descent she knew that they were here "No need to land Rohan, I got it from here".

Before he could object she jumped off the side of the bison diving and then bending the air around her to cushion her landing. Landing smoothly she stood atop the barren land overlooking jagged rocks and small whirlpools.

Sitting down she began to meditate praying to the spirits that somehow he would be alive and well. She wished that he were reliving a happy life, even if it weren't with herself.

A hand on her shoulder made her lurch from her position but calm once more as she saw her friends face "I knew you'd be here." he said in his silky voice. "I haven't been here that long" she countered with a smug smirk that soon changed into a quirked eyebrow at the sound of Mako's laughter "Korra it's already 3 o clock!" he said as he broke out into a fit of laughter.

Her eyebrows drew together "It can't be!" she looked down at her watch to see it was a bit past 3 in the afternoon. "Jeez how could I let time slip by me like this?!" she said as she laid back into the dirt and grass.

But sat up again as she began to panic "agh!" she screeched out as she put her hands over her face "I freakin left Tahno back at my place!" she said standing up and dusting herself off.

"Another rough night of drinking?" Mako asked with mild disgust, but both were interrupted by the sound of crying and screeching coming from behind Mako's back.

"Responsibility calls?" Korra asked as she slipped the baby off of the carrier on his back. She cradled the crying baby girl "Hello little Shiori." She said in a cutesy voice as she played with the baby.

"Asami busy with the company again?" she said never taking her eyes off the baby who in turn cooed at the attention. He looked away guiltily "Can't I just be out with my daughter? I mean who cares if her mom is busy as usu-" a loud beeping noise was heard from his pocket "Speak of the devil."

he said fishing it out and checking what the message was "Well duty calls! I gotta head out, would you wanna ride together or wait for Rohan to come back?" he waited for her answer as she slipped the baby back into the carrier and secured her before coming back around to face Mako.

"Nah I'll wait for Rohan to come back, I'd like a little more time here." she said giving him a quick hug and kiss before calling for Oogi with the bison whistle he'd given her.

As soon as he landed Mako climbed in and waved good bye. When he was out of site Korra sat at the edge of the cliff looking into the swirling pools of water that created nasty rapids sending violent waves crashing against horribly jagged rocks . Closing her eyes she remembered that night perfectly.

_Bolin was sitting in the very same position she was with his hand held over his right eye. He sat there in his under shirt that had been torn and shredded in various places. _

_His pants were charred and had rips and tears over them. Behind the rips of fabric blotchy scars were visible. His back had scars that ran deep form the lash of a whip and his arm's suffered the same fate. Sensing her footsteps he turned to face the intruder. _

_His face immediately fell in shame as he saw her blood soaked and torn clothing, his puckered eye that was shaded with discolored bruising, her limp arm with a bone protruding from her elbow. _

_She dropped down to her knees and slung her good arm over his shoulders in a poor attempt to embrace him. A hoarse "I'm sorry…" was heard from him as he caressed her arm with his free hand "I should have done better, no!... I should have been stronger, if I were Amon would have ne-" he stopped talking as she squeezed his shoulders. _

"_Shut up Bo." Was all she said. "Your one of the strongest Earth benders I know! An-" now it was her turn to be interrupted. "But I'm not the strongest!" he yelled. He stood up with his back facing her, his form visibly trembling. _

"_Bolin…" she was trying to calm him from her spot on the ground finding it hard to muster the strength to stand up. He turned to face her letting his hand drop from his eye to reveal a slice going over his eye, his face and hand covered in blood. _

"_This is what I get for being weak Korra! Don't you see?" He cupped her face gently letting his thumb ghost over her swollen eye. "How can I help you when I can't even be strong for myself? His thumb slipped down her face and rubbed over her full lips. _

_He swiftly bent down and planted a chaste but passionate kiss over her lips. Standing back up he cradled her face as he looked into her bright blue orbs. _

"_I love you Korra… and I always will." he said with a broken smile "Forgive me." he said and in a flash he dove off the side of the cliff. The sound of rock's shifting could be heard and she realized he was bending; the last site she saw of him was him raising a path from the sea floor, and then sinking into it as it sunk back to the sea floor. _

"_Bolin!" she yelled. She attempted to follow him knowing that the path was formed by the Dai li during princess Azula's control over Ba Sing Se, but having no true way of tracing which direction he took off in. _

_She knew she could bend with one hand easily but was pulled back from the cliffs edge by two strong arms "Are you crazy?!" she heard Mako yell._

"_I have to go after him, Bolin!" she yelled as she tried escaping from her captor. Carrying her away kicking and screaming the entire way to the air temple where Chief Bei Fong secured her to a bed while they wait for Katara to come and heal her. "Bolin…" she continued to mumble over and over until her world became black._

Coming out of her trance she saw two wide and bright green eyes staring back into her own eyes. He smiled as he sat across from her "I thought you'd never get out of that trance, Avatar." he said with his same old goofy smile. "b-Bolin?" she whispered.

She noticed he had been sitting on a new extension of rock that was sitting in a jacked line from the cliff she was sitting on. When she saw him nod with a wide grin "Glad to know you didn't forget me!" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

**So there we have it the prequel to the story that shall be coming after some fans leave me reviews n_n I hope this story has touched your feels! Until next time**

**Valasaurus**


	2. Chapter 1: Korra's Place

**Disclaimer: -*I do not own or profit from this story and the use of its characters***

****This story is rated M for violence and sexual content (in later chapters…deff next chapter lol)****

*****This story was mused from this deviantart picture art/korra-bolin-doesn-t-love-you-DA-MURO-324026640*****

**Title: Homecoming**

**Summary: Bolin has disappeared after a fierce battle with Amon and goes missing for 10 years, but is it truly him? And even if it is him, is he still the same Bolin that Korra longs for? Borra coupling**

**Rating: R (M) –for violence, heavy lemons and for potty mouths-**

**NOTE: This is chapter 1 of the story the last one was a prequel. **

**Chapter 1: Korra's Place**

Korra stood there staring at him unable to fathom that he really was standing there. She slowly backed up from him her form visibly trembling "n-no" she muttered out. "Korra" he said softly as he tried to approach her slowly, the rock he was once sitting on crumbled to the ground.

Her eyes watered as she tried harder to move away from him "no, I know you aren't real" in a panic she spread a ring of fire to surround herself "just leave me alone!" she screamed as she crumpled to the floor letting her tears spill freely.

With a stomp of his foot she was pushed up and into the air by a large boulder. Before she could even think to air bend to save herself from hitting the ground, she was encircled by a strong pair of arms that held her ever so tightly. Her eyes were closed tightly as she reveled in the feeling.

"Korra it's really me" he said with mirth in his tone. She peaked at him from one eye, then opened the next, mesmerized by the man than he has become. She takes in the sight of his face as she looks from his shadowed and stubbly facial hair, to his full yet firm lips. Her eyes traveled upward and as stuck on his piercing green eyes that were just the right shade of bright spring leafs.

He blushes slightly and laughs uneasily trying not to look her in the eyes. "Bo…" she wraps her arms around his neck to try and embrace him from her position in his arms "it really is you" she said as she buried her face in his neck so that she could inhale his manly scent. _"Still smells of mulch, pine trees and dew"_ she thought as she held him tighter to her.

He held her tight to his muscular form as he smooths back her hair "yeah, I'm back…for good" he whispered to her. Her head suddenly popped up from his neck to look into his eyes "for good?" she repeated in a hopeful tone. He nodded to her and repeated "for good, I'm not going anywhere". She flung her arms around his neck once more and didn't let him go until they were interrupted by the sound of Bolin's stomach growling.

She laughed as he blushed "I guess some things never change" she said as she stood up on her own two feet. "Come on, I'll take you back to my place and get some food in you" she said leading him away by the hand.

She dug into her robes to fish out the bison whistle and blew into it. Bolin gave her a confused look "I think your whistle is bro-"he was stopped by the roar of a sky bison. Oogi landed near them and let out a threatening roar and swung its tail over at Bolin.

Rohan jumped off the side and poised his air staff to attack "Korra who is this intruder?" he said defensively. Korra laughed and rubbed his head "remember that friend I told you about earlier?" that was all she had to say for it to dawn on him. "That's great! When Mako came here to see you earlier he told me about how he was worried you'd stay hung up-"she quickly latched a hand over his mouth as she laughed nervously "eh heh that's enough Rohan!"

She stomped on the ground and sent Bolin and Rohan flying onto the bison after air jumping on Oogi's back she yelled "Yip Yip". After they were steadily in the air, Bolin attempted at conversation "so your Rohan, Tenzin's youngest eh?" he laughed a bit at the shocked look that crossed Rohan's face. They landed as Bolin finally stopped laughing "I was there when you were born little man" he said as he bends a pair of stairs so that he could exit the Sky bison.

Korra used the same steps and as soon as she was down a loud yet dull bark could be heard as her companion ran toward her "hey Naga!" she said rubbing her head. "You remember Bolin right?" he inched towards her and put his hand out only to retract it when Naga nearly bit his hand off "Naga!" Korra scolded "you don't bite friends" Naga's ears fell flat to her head but she kept her view on Bolin.

Oogi let out another threatening roar at him "I guess they're upset that I left" he said nervously. Korra sighed Naga were going back to the apartment" she waved good bye and thanked Rohan for the ride. She then pulled Bolin to sit behind her on Naga. Although she was reluctant she obeyed her master and began to walk to the apartment as Rohan flew back to Air Temple Island to tell his siblings about what just happened.

Going through town Bolin was looking around seemingly melancholy about what he was seeing "it's changed a lot since you left" she said in a quiet tone. "Are they still doing Pro Bending?" he asked but was answered by a shake of her head "they stopped after Amon's attack". They arrived at her apartment and she dismissed Naga with a pat to the head a treat that she pulled from her pocket "good girl!"

She walked up the stairs to her floor and opened the door. She was immediately embarrassed forgetting about all the beer and liquor bottles strewn about. "Looks like there was a party here" he said jokingly. She sighed as she immediately grabbed a garbage bag and sped around her apartment picking up bottles and taking the strewn clothes and tossing them into her washing machine.

As she cleaned she kept muttering curses to herself "I'm so sorry about this mess you can sit while I get this place cleared". He smiled at her as he moved to sit on her bed "it's fine Korra, do you live here alone?" He asked as he noticed it was a studio apartment. "Yeah it's just me" she said as she finalized her cleaning of bottles and clothes. "Let me make you something to eat" she said with a smile then sped over to her kitchen and started pulling out ingredients.

Bolin became nosey and began looking around on her bed and noticed an open condom wrapper. His face fell as he asked "how are you and Mako?" she turned and looked confused "I'm not with Mako, he and Asami are married and have a beautiful daughter together" she said as she resumed her cutting and chopping.

He looked confused "then who are you dating?" She laughed "Bo I'm single" she said with a giggle as she began cooking. He looked un easy but let it slide as he watched her and realized how much she's changed and grown. Her face was more mature and her lips were pouty. She had full and rounded hips and breasts he didn't even notice she had came and sat next to him with a plate "here ya go Bo" she said with a smile.

He smiled graciously as he took it and began to gobble down the food "this is great! I missed water tribe food!" he said excitedly. He finished his food and handed the empty plate to Korra "thanks a lot! They didn't have food like that where I was" he said satisfied.

She got up to wash his dish "where were you all this time?" she asked not facing him. "I-I'd rather talk about that later" he said as he got up to hug her "I've missed you Korra" he whispered into her ear as he hugged her from behind reveling in the feeling of her ass grinding against him "I-I missed you too" she whispered back.

She dropped the dish into the sink as she felt his breath fan across her neck. Her body became heated as his hands slipped lower to hold her by her hips with one hand and the other lower below her belly button. "B-Bo, I-I don't you s-should stand so close like t-that" she breathed out.

He turned her so that she was facing him "maybe I want to be this close to you" he said as he pressed his body flush against her's. Her body was trapped between his muscular frame and the sink and counter.

Bolin leaned down to capture her lips in heated passion and she immediately returned the kiss with the same fervor. He picked her up and sat her on the counter as he licked her bottom lip for entrance that was granted quickly.

Kicking off her boots she held him to her by wrapping her legs around his waist. _"I'm definitely going to enjoy this"_ she thought.

**Woaaahhhh lemon coming up next! I tried to hold back but if you have read my other stories you will know I absolutely love to write lemons. Stay tuned for Borra lemony goodness!**

**Valasaurus**


	3. Chapter 2: Kitchen Romps

**You guys I'm so sorry …. life got in the way of my precious fan fiction writing, but now I'm back so here goes another chapter of Homecoming!**

**Disclaimer: -*I do not own or profit from this story and the use of its characters***

****This story is rated M for violence and sexual content (in later chapters…deff next chapter lol)****

*****This story was mused from this deviantart picture art/korra-bolin-doesn-t-love-you-DA-MURO-324026640*****

**Title: Homecoming**

**Summary: Bolin has disappeared after a fierce battle with Amon and goes missing for 10 years, but is it truly him? And even if it is him, is he still the same Bolin that Korra longs for? Borra coupling**

**Rating: R (M) –for violence, heavy lemons and for potty mouths-**

**NOTE: This is chapter is full of lemony goodness, not a fan of lemons? Too bad I absolutely love to write smut! ;3**

**Chapter 2: Kitchen Romps**

**Last time:**

Kicking off her boots she held him to her by wrapping her legs around his waist. _"I'm definitely going to enjoy this"_ she thought.

**Now:**

Sitting fully naked atop the counter Bolin took in every inch of her body. Having dreamed about this day so many times in so many ways he was readily standing at attention. Strong hands took her perfect breasts into his calloused hands.

They both shivered at the contact as he rolled her nipples between his thumb and index fingers loving the sounds of her moans. She arched into his touch craving more_. "This feels way different than anytime with Tahno"_ she thought as her eyes slipped closed as she allowed the feeling of ecstasy to wash over her.

One of his hands brushed down her curves, amazed at how soft the skins above those hard muscles were. Soon his hand met its destination between her thighs. He massaged the inside of her thighs easing his way up towards her sweet heat.

As his hands eased its way towards her dripping wet folds Korra began to shiver with anticipation and drew in a breath as his fingers traced along her lips. Bolin lowered his face so that he could suckle away at her pert nipples.

Korra leaned her head back resting it on a cabinet as she spread her legs more for his attentive hands. Bolin's index finger slowly slipped in and out of her as his thumb caressed over her clit. Relishing in how tight she was and wanting nothing more than to have his cock buried deep into her walls on the borderline of her womb as he relishes in her mewls of pleasure, while she… _"Whoa Bo, let's get her prepared first before we go of fantasizing about a moment that is finally about to happen"_ he thought to himself as he inserted his middle finger.

Korra writhed around on the counter loving the feeling of his thick fingers massaging her walls "Bo…" she moaned out as one of her hands released its grip on the counter top to grip his shoulder. His cock twitched as she moaned his name "I think she should be ready after she cums" he thought with a smirk as he thrust his fingers upward hitting her secret spot that made her tremble with the feeling of an oncoming orgasm.

Korra bit her bottom lip trying to hold back her moans, but loud moans slipped pass her lips as she took in a deep breath when her orgasm hit. Bolin could feel her cumming all over her hand as her walls tightened around his fingers.

He slipped his fingers from her and licked her cum clean off his hand then roughly pulled her in for a kiss swirling his tongue around with hers. "Like the way you taste?" he said in a husky tone. Korra could only shake her head, still dazed from her orgasm.

Bolin chuckled a bit seeing that she was speechless for once. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her in close her ass resting on the very edge of the counter as his thick cock prodded at her entrance coating him in her juices. He let out a low groan as he rubbed his cock against her wet folds "fuck your so wet Korra" he breathed into her ear. He then thrust roughly into her loving how loud she moaned into his ear, he found that most of the women he'd fucked while on his travels loved to be man handled – if only in the sack- and Korra was no acceptation.

Her face was flushed as both her arms now clung around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist holding his as close and deep as she could. He grabbed both of her thighs and began to steadily pump in and out of her each thrust was rough and deep as he groaned into her ear letting her know how great she felt to him. "Faster Bo!" Korra moaned and he quickly obliged. He slammed her ass against the counter top and he held her steady between his body and the counter.

One hand supported her by holding her under her ass while the other held her waist as he thrust harshly speeding up the tempo to her liking. Bolin's name began to spill from her lips as though she were chanting as she drew close to another orgasm.

He saw as Korra bit her lip trying to bite back the moans that he earned and wanted to hear "Moan for me Korra" he breathily moaned into her ear. Bolin's dirty talk sent her over the edge as she screamed her release, her nails raking over the top of his back as he continued to thrust into her tight pussy.

"Yes, cum for me!" he hissed as he held back his own release wanting her to cum at least once more. Korra's sensitive body was going into over drive as she faintly thought "how the hell can he keep going? Tahno couldn't go much further past me cummi-" her thoughts were cut off by Bolin releasing her legs so that she could stand once she was on her own two feet he pulled out of her, turned her so that her ass was pressed against his cock and pushed her to bend over gripping her waist he had no hesitation on slipping his cock back into her.

Korra let out an excited mewl at the surprising force he was using. Placing one hand on her shoulder he used that leverage he grinded himself against that spot of hers as he continued his vigorous pace leaning his weight onto her he pressed her so close to the counter that her breasts were pressed against it as he whispered into her ear "I want you to cum all over my cock again".

He sped up his pace as he felt the familiar fluttering of her walls and even felt himself growing close to his own release. "Fuck I'm gonna cum Korra, where do you want my load" he moaned as he never faltered in his thrusting. "Outside!" she moaned as her fingers tried desperately to rake down the smooth expanse of the counter.

She clamped down around his cock as she screamed her release once more "Bo, oh fuck YES!" her eyes began rolling to the back of her head as rapture took over her body over loading her senses and Bolin suddenly pulled out of her soaking wet cunt grabbing hold of his cock and jerked it until his thick white essence coated her ass.

He grunted and groaned and the last of his seed spilled and he shuddered and he took in the site of Korra bent over in front of him, her ass posed in the air covered in his cum as her pussy continued to drip her own cum onto her thighs and the floor.

Letting her waist go he let out a shaky breath as he moved to lean on the counter next to her. Korra's head lay on the counter as she had a goofy yet satisfied smile on her face as she looked up at Bolin thinking why she didn't do this so many years ago when she first had the chance.

She closed her eyes as she spoke "I'm really glad you're back, I've missed you so much" she said happily he stood up fully and scooped her up into his arms "I've missed you too Korra, on my way back here you were the only one on my mind that I really wanted to see" he gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her shoulder "I'm gonna go shower, you rest" he said with his same old grin.

She nodded and began slipping into a blissful sleep as he slipped off to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and his eyes shined an eerie shade of green as he chuckled darkly. With a smirk he turned and went to shower himself off.

**You guys I couldn't hold back with the lemons … I tried! Oh also I am in desperate search mode for a beta! So if any of is interested feel free to review and let me know or pm me :] I don't bite …. unless you want me to …. so sorry it took so long life took over my writing but with this hurricane sandy nonsense I shall get plenty of writing done! Horray for NYC shutting down before it even began to rain =_= until next time!**

**Valasaurus**


	4. Chapter 3: Volatile Encounters

**To my fans: I am so sorry for not updating don't really have an excuse I just wasn't inspired but now that I am here goes another chapter of Homecoming!**

**Disclaimer: -*I do not own or profit from this story and the use of its characters***

****This story is rated M for violence and sexual content (in later chapters…deff next chapter lol)****

*****This story was mused from this deviantart picture art/korra-bolin-doesn-t-love-you-DA-MURO-324026640*****

**Title: Homecoming**

**Summary: Bolin has disappeared after a fierce battle with Amon and goes missing for 10 years, but is it truly him? And even if it is him, is he still the same Bolin that Korra longs for? Borra coupling**

**Rating: R (M) –for violence, heavy lemons and for potty mouths-**

**NOTE: This chapter contains violence within!**

**Chapter 3: Volatile Encounters**

**Last time:**

_She nodded and began slipping into a blissful sleep as he slipped off to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and his eyes shined an eerie shade of green as he chuckled darkly. With a smirk he turned and went to shower himself off._

**This time:**

Bolin blearily awoke to the sound of banging on the door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes only to look out the window and realize that it was night time. His eyes were beginning to glow an ominous green as annoyance was clearly shown on his face.

Leaving Korra sleeping on the bed he stormed over to the door and snatched it open to reveal Tahno. "What the hell do you want Tahno?" Bolin said in a harsh whisper. Tahno was shocked beyond belief to see Bolin, but to also see him clad in nothing but briefs and standing in **HIS** Korra's apartment, made him quickly get over his shock to show aggravation.

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here?" and added haughtily "and especially in **MY** girl's place?" Bolin couldn't help the deep chuckle that erupted out of his chest "Your Korra?" he snorted. "Tahno you delusional fool" he spat and leaned in closer after slightly closing the door "listen, I'm back now so whatever you had with Korra is over" he said with finality.

Turning back into the apartment he was stopped by a strong grip on his shoulder "who the hell do you think you are to dema- "Tahno's rant was cut short by an elbow to his jaw courtesy of Bolin. Before Tahno could hit the floor Bolin grabbed him by his shirt collar and punched him with more force directly in the bridge of his nose.

He fell to the floor with a sickening crack sound followed by Tahno screech of pain. Cradling his nose while staring daggers at Bolin Tahno began to inch himself away from him. "Let that be a lesson Tahno, Korra is mine, and now your alone" his eyes where glowing a brighter green as he gave a last glare at Tahno before heading back into the apartment.

Korra was sitting up trying to clear the sleep out of her eyes, and failing miserably at it. Bolin giggled at the sight and strolled over to her laying her back down and cooing to her so that she could fall back asleep.

When she did finally lay down and sleep again Bolin went to wash the blood from his knuckles. Flexing his hand as he looked in the mirror at his reflection he saw bright angry yellow eyes peering at him. The figure in the mirror was smoky black with an undefined gas like shape. It had bright yellow markings on its face that seemed to have an eerie yet ethereal glow to them.

He stood mesmerized staring at the creature as it seemed to hiss at him. A black clouded aura began to surround him as he heard the creatures hissing and began to understand it message _**"You must go after the avatar"**_ it hissed as it shifted from the mirror and moved forward into his face through the mirror. _**"I need its face! The only one that would not react, may react to save your face"**_ it hissed. Retreating into the mirror he gave one last message _**"Go forth and do my bidding, make sure the avatar feels strongly for you before you reveal your true location." **_With that he disappeared from the mirror leaving Bolin with a reflection of himself.

His eyes were glowing that eerie green while his skin had turned a sickly pale, he had dark bags under his eyes which looked twice as dark as he looked over at the rising sun. Sighing he left the bathroom and slipped into bed with Korra. She snuggled up against him and nuzzled his neck in her sleep. She mumbled "I'm so glad your back Bo." He smirked as he looked down at her "Trust me I'm not back yet avatar."

Later that day in the early afternoon once they were both fully awake, dressed and were currently eating brunch on Korra's bed there came a frantic knock at the door. Korra rushed to the door and swung it open to see Mako in mid knock his eyes wide and frantic as he grabbed her by her shoulders "is he here Korra? Is he really back?" he nearly yelled as he shook her.

the door opened more to show Bolin with a gentle smile on his face "Mako…" he breathed. Mako immediately ran to his brother and locked him in a tight embrace "Bolin! Where the hell have you been?" he said as he held him tighter "I thought I lost you forever" he whispered to him.

Bolin was taken aback by his brother's affection, having not seen him for so long he'd thought he'd be hated "Sorry bro, I had to go in order to really see the world and become stronger. Both of which I have" he said cheekily with his signature silly grin. When a wail came from Mako's back Korra walked over and slipped the infant from his back and cradled her cooing for her to slip back into a calm state.

Once she did she walked over to Bolin and introduced the child "Bo, this is your niece, Shiori" she was about the place the child into his arms when she began to flail and cry once more struggling to wiggle away from Bolin. Korra quieted her once more before trying again and just as before she did everything she could to get away from him. Korra held and calmed her down once more as she looked a bit bewildered "sorry about that Shiori is usually receptive to new people."

Mako joked about it as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder "maybe she senses great evil in him" he said seriously but burst out laughing after. Korra laughed too but noticed Bolin's unease. "We should have a welcome back dinner for Bolin!" Mako declared.

"We could invite Tenzin, his wife and kids, oh and Tah-"before he could finish Bolin cut in saying "I doubt he should come, I already saw him last night when he dropped by here" Korra's breathing stilled as she looked away panicking. "Yeah I heard" Mako said awkwardly.

"He came by today with a black eye and a crooked nose" he said as he switched the carrier to face his chest. Taking Shiori from Korra he strapped her in and after making sure she was secure he said good bye and left after shouting "Come over to our place at about 8 tonight" he said over his shoulder in his haste to get away from that awkward situation. He noticed there was something off about his brother but thought nothing of it being as he hasn't seen him in 10 years. _"Time away from someone can really change how a person behaves I guess" _he thought to himself on his walk home.

Once left alone Korra was nervously shifting as she kept her eyes down cast "I'm sorry Bo…" she whispered "I-I mean it's been _10 years_ since I had last seen you and I wasn't getting any younger" she said shakily.

Bolin was about to cut in when she continued rambling " I am 27 after all and I know my parents are disappointed that I haven't given them grandchildren, I mean Tahno was just there so I took up his offer of company one drunk night and-" Bolin tried again to cut in but Korra would not stop talking.

"One thing led to another and then we got into this stupid relationship and-" he finally shouted "Korra!" She snapped her vision up at him a bit frightened to lose him again. "I don't care what happened, all I care about Is what we are now" he began.

"How's about you become my girlfriend and we will see just how long your parents have to wait for those grandchildren" he purred as he pulled her close himself, grinding their hips together. "She gave a lusty smile in return and said in a low heady voice "I'd love to be your girlfriend, and we will see" she said as she pulled him in for a steamy kiss against the counter.

**Next chapter shall contain a lemon! And ooooo who is tis mysterious figure and what exactly happened to Bo to make him so violent! Stay tuned for more chapters to come!**

**Valasaurus**


	5. Chapter 4: Out of the Gutter into the Fr

**Disclaimer: -*I do not own or profit from this story and the use of its characters***

****This story is rated M for violence and sexual content****

*****This story was mused from this deviantart picture art/korra-bolin-doesn-t-love-you-DA-MURO-324026640*****

**Title: Homecoming**

**Summary: Bolin has disappeared after a fierce battle with Amon and goes missing for 10 years, but is it truly him? And even if it is him, is he still the same Bolin that Korra longs for? Borra coupling**

**Rating: R (M) –for violence, heavy lemons and for potty mouths-**

**NOTE: This chapter contains violence within!**

**Chapter 4: Out of the Gutter into the Frying Pan**

**Last time:**

"_How's about you become my girlfriend and we will see just how long your parents have to wait for those grandchildren" he purred as he pulled her close himself, grinding their hips together. "She gave a lusty smile in return and said in a low heady voice "I'd love to be your girlfriend, and we will see" she said as she pulled him in for a steamy kiss against the counter._

**This time:**

Korra quickly realized the differences between _sex_ with Tahno and _fucking_ Bolin. For one thing Tahno was always into trying to make her submit to him. While Bolin Simply let her dominate him, and of course he put her in her place right after by pounding her until she was a pile of mush. Just like she was right now.

Her knuckles were turning white from how hard she was gripping the sink. With every thrust Bolin jarred her body making breasts and hair swing forward with the force of his actions. A thin line of drool made its way from the side of her mouth and down her chin as her body shuddered. Within the course of only a week he had introduced her to a world she had never even known existed before.

Bolin tightly held onto her waist keeping her leveled. He loved the way Korra tightened around him every time she came, which was often, the cum dripping down both of their legs and forming a small puddle on the floor was proof of that. He was currently trying his best not to cum before she slumped letting him know she was satisfied. He made that mistake earlier and now he had to make up for not fully satisfying her.

Feeling him lose his control he thrust into her much deeper than he was before. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he body began to quiver. "Spirits!" Bolin Grunted out "it's as if your cunt is begging for me to fill you up with my cum." He was taunting her and she knew it but in her lust induced thoughts she wondered what it'd feel like to have his cum shoot into her. "Fuck Bo! Cum in me please!" she begged as she lost the arm strength to hold herself up.

She was leaning most of her weight on the sink as Bolin held her hips up to continue his thrusting. Hearing her words he was shocked "Are you sure Korra?" he managed to get out between clenched teeth as he tried his best to hold out for the answer he hopped to the spirits above was a yes. When she moaned out a string of curses followed by "Yes cum in me Bo!" Not having to be told twice he slammed as deep into her and released his flow as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Her cunt continued to throb around his cock as he steadily filled her up with cum to the point that his thick juices were already flowing out of her already over filled pussy. Lowering them both to the floor he sat her in his lap as they stayed connected. Breathing heavily he breathed out "that was…" Korra answered him with a breathy "yeah" of her own. Looking over at the clock they saw it was already 12am "perfect timing too, I have to get to sleep Bo" she said dreamily as she relaxed her head on his shoulder.

Chuckling he joked "what? No round three!" she gave off a small giggle "hush before you tempt me. I have council meetings in the morning." Then you need to go to sleep now missy" with that said he slid his already flaccid cock out of her causing more cum to flow freely from her body. Slipping from behind her he lifted her into his arms and made his way to their bed. Slipping her in and tucking her into the blankets he kissed her good night then slipped off to go shower.

Korra woke again in the middle of the night and after about an hour she realized she couldn't go back to sleep. Not wanting to wake Bolin she decided to meditate, something she hasn't done since Bolin came back. After a while of meditating she found herself in the spirit world faced with Avatar Aang.

Gasping out of surprise she bowed in greeting and he did the same with a smile. A frown soon marred his features "Avatar Korra, we have an issue here in the spirit world that is heavily affecting the land of the living as well, something that only the living avatar can handle." He walked through the surrounding forest while continuing to fill her in. "I can feel that you have been in close contact with the person and I want to warn you that bliss isn't always happiness and that true bliss comes from suffering."

Seeing the confused look on her face he continued. "Koh had attempted to take another victim. This time a young man. His identity is unknown to us so far. He came into contact with Koh while in meditation in Senlin Village. The village is in the Earth Kingdom where the boy was traveling. Koh couldn't handle the spirit this man had so he couldn't fully take his face. He could only take over his body, which he is using as of now so that he can have a bender in the world of the living wreak havoc as he sits back and watches.

I cannot allow that so I warn you find this young man before he does any damage to your realm. Once you find him we will work on exterminating Koh from his body, mind, and spirit."

With that Korra woke up to Bolin shaking her awake "Korra!" he shouted once her eyes became their normal blue hue instead of all around glowing orbs in a frosty blue color. She looked at him confused as she looked over at the clock realizing she only had an hour to get to the meetings. She rushed into the shower, got dressed and ran out with a plate of breakfast to her meetings.

**And there's another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! It was both lemony and twisty with Koh being put in 8-o so please review and let me know what you think!**

**Valasaurus**


	6. Chapter 5: True Colors

I'm back! Sorry my loyal friends for that long and unknown hiatus from this story, but now that i have a new laptop i will be updating this story. I hope you guys like all the drama in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: -*I do not own or profit from this story and the use of its characters***

****This story is rated M for violence and sexual content****

*****This story was mused from this deviantart picture art/korra-bolin-doesn-t-love-you-DA-MURO-324026640 *****

**Title: Homecoming**

**Summary: Bolin has disappeared after a fierce battle with Amon and goes missing for 10 years, but is it truly him? And even if it is him, is he still the same Bolin that Korra longs for? Borra coupling**

**Rating: R (M) –for violence, heavy lemons and for potty mouths-**

**NOTE: This chapter contains violence within!**

**Chapter 5: True Colors**

**Last time:**

With that Korra woke up to Bolin shaking her awake "Korra!" he shouted once her eyes became their normal blue hue instead of all around glowing orbs in a frosty blue color. She looked at him confused as she looked over at the clock realizing she only had an hour to get to the meetings. She rushed into the shower, got dressed and ran out with a plate of breakfast to her meetings.

**This time:**

A loud and very un-lady-like yawn escaped Korra's mouth as she did nothing to hide the fact that she was bored. All of the other representatives at the meeting shot her a look and continued to talk. Tenzin cleared his throat, showing he was ready to change topics. "Moving on to our last, an most important piece of information. There have been attacks happening throughout Republic City. They all seem to be coming from an Earth Bender. Lin and her team have been trying to track this threat for about a week now, and have been coming up with nothing." seeing that Korra still wasn't paying attention.

Tenzin said a bit loudly "Korra!" that knocked her out of her daydreams and back into the meeting. "We need you to track and find out who this Earth bender is that is attacking the city. We cant have the non-benders thinking that there is a rising in benders against them. I fear that this would end worse than Amon's attacks." Korra nodded as she stood "Don't worry I'll definitely catch this guy." She stretched out a bit "In fact let me start now" she said as she made a hasty exit. Tenzin sighed heavily as he dismissed the rest of the members.

Korra let out a sigh of relief as she breathed in the fresh air. Naga came and nuzzled her making her giggle lightly "C'mon Naga lets go to our spot" Her huge companion nodded before lowering herself for Korra. She slipped on and they quickly took off. Riding through the city Korra thought back on what Avatar Aang had told her the previous night.

**_"Koh has attempted to take another victim. This time a young man. His identity is unknown to us so far. He came into contact with Koh while in meditation in Senlin Village. The village is in the Earth Kingdom where the boy was traveling. Koh couldn't handle the spirit this man had so he couldn't fully take his face. He could only take over his body, which he is using as of now so that he can have a bender in the world of the living wreak havoc as he sits back and watches. I cannot allow that so I warn you find this young man before he does any damage to your realm. Once you find him we will work on exterminating Koh from his body, mind, and spirit."_**

_"I wonder who it could be"_ she thought to herself. "Koh has taken a victim and its someone close to me..." Then her mind flashed to the meeting she had this morning.

**_"There have been attacks happening throughout Republic City. They all seem to be coming from an Earth Bender."_**

"I wonder if they could be the same person..." she was jarred from her seat when Naga had stopped. slipping off of her companion she gave her a light petting and made her way to the awaiting air bender.

Rohan greeted her with a smile. "Hello Korra, its been a while since you've come. Are you going to the usual place, or somewhere new now?" he said as he bent himself up and onto the bison's back. She copied him and flew herself up and onto Oogi's back. "The usual place is good for me" she said as she sat back. He nodded towards her then gave the flying bison his command "Yip Yip!" and with that they took off.

Korra looked out at the quickly passing scenery as she slipped back into her thoughts._ "An earth bender that's close to me."_ The only one coming to mind was Bolin and Lin. Korra mentally scoffed at the idea. _"It cant be Lin since shes female and it couldn't be Bolin... not when he's finally come back to me."_

She stood as they landed and jumped off "I'll call for you later okay" she said with a false smile. Walking to her regular spot she sat and got into position to meditate. she sat concentrating, letting her thoughts drift away. She didn't realize how late it'd gotten until her meditation was broken by Rohan shaking her. "Korra its almost time for me to be home"

Korra gave a sheepish smile as she took in how dark it was already "I'm so sorry Rohan, lets get going she said as she bent onto the bison. he did the same and they quickly took off. Landing first in Republic City she quickly slid off of the bison and waved good bye as they flew towards their home.

Feeling a heavy chill Korra turned around to see Tahno staring daggers at her. His nose still bandaged from Bolin's blow to his face. Noting he was just staring at her with such hatred she tried to ease her way to Naga but was quickly stopped by his words. "He'll hurt you, ya know".

Korra whirled around with such anger "Excuse me Tahno?" she had to make sure she heard right before she did anything stupid. Coldly he said to her "He may seem like the old Bolin, but trust me he's not. There's something about him now. He's nor-" he was cut off as Korra got in close to his face and spoke lowly. "You have no right to talk about him. He left and now hes stronger, hes-" "No longer Bolin" he cut in. She turned away from him "Your saying that out of anger from me choosing him over you so quickly." She said not facing him. Scoffing he said uncaring "I couldn't care less who you fuck Korra, if you gave it up to Bolin so quick, who knows who else you've been with. I did care about you at some point, but trust me I'm only warning you about this as my last act of kindness towards you"

He quickly realized he shouldn't have said that as he felt her hand collide to his face. "How fucking dare you!" she yelled. "You know how much I love Bolin and you already knew that if he were to come back that anything we had would instantly end." she said already seething with anger. "I don't need your kindness Tahno, just leave my life and never come back!" with that she hopped onto Naga's back and sped off.

Reaching her apartment Korra slipped off of Naga, gave her a treat and ran to her apartment door. Before she had a chance to open the door it was yanked open and she was roughly pulled in. As soon as the door closed she felt her back slam harshly against the wall. She could feel someone's breath on her face and she opened her eyes to find sickly green eyes looking back into hers. "Where the fuck have you been?" Bolin snarled at her.

She stood there not saying a word. She was in utter shock that her sweet, brave, handsome and kind Bolin was treating her like this. Fisting his hands in her shirt he shook her trying to get an answer "Well? Answer me you bitch!" He yelled. The only word that could slip from her mouth was one name "Koh..." Quickly he yanked his hand from her as if he'd been burned. seeing his reaction Korra let out a broken sob knowing that her fears were confirmed. Bolin was being manipulated by Koh.

Tears quickly slipped down her face as she whispered to herself _"Why, why, why" _Her mind was a whirl with self hating questions._ "Why Bolin? Why have him come back to me only to have him be possessed? Why didn't I see it before?" _and the most heart breaking one for Korra,_ "Why wasn't I there to protect him?" _Bolin turned from Korra, his eyes starting to glow again. "I'll be back..." he muttered before storming out.

Korra sat on the floor for close to an hour before her phone rang causing her to get up. Sighing she answered the phone, but wasn't prepared for what she heard "Hello, avatar Korra is that you?" came a panicked voice. "Y-yeah its me whats the trouble?" she answered uneasily. "There's an Earth bender who is destroying the inns placed around the site you visit often. There are innocent men, women and children trapped in the rubble. Please get her quickly!" the voice urged. "Yes I'll be there as quickly as I can".

With that she stood up, straightened her clothes and tried her best to put on a brave face knowing that she'd have to confront the possessed Bolin. She walked briskly, yet brokenly towards Naga, told her where to go after hopping onto her back sped off. At the site stood Lin and her squad of metal benders in all states of injury trying to subdue Bolin. Bumi's squad was there rescuing people from the rubble and healing the injured, while getting the bystanders to safety. "Bolin!" She yelled causing him to glance towards her for a second before he bolted off. Lin's men gave chase and just as Korra was about to bolt after them she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"It must be difficult, having to take down a close friend like a common thug." Came Bumi's voice "My father once told me 'The avatar has to make the best options for the world, not for himself, regardless of who is involved.' i hope you take that advice yo heart." He sighed and gave Korra's shoulder a squeeze. "I know that it is difficult now but I'm sure that once captured he will become himself again." Korra shrugged off his hand as tears began welling in her eyes and slowly slipping down her cheeks. "He wont return to normal. he may never be normal again..." she said evenly. "Do not sell yourself short Korra, its not like he's possessed"

She felt like laughing at that statement. "But he is... your father told me last night." Seeing the look of shock on Bumi's face she turned her back to him before continuing, not wanting him to see her face. "I refused to see it before, but I can no longer deny it. Koh has possessed Bolin's body in order to wreak havoc here in the land of the living." Bumi's hand once again found its way to her shoulder holding her firmly "Then you know what you must do..." she slapped his hand away from her "of course I know, there's no other way to free his body... Bolin has to die in order to rid Koh of this world again." with that said she walked to Naga and they sped off quickly as Korra's tears began to fall in abundance.

**How was that for a return? I hope you all liked it. I am looking for a beta to keep me on track with my stories and to be a great editor. private message me if your interested. As for the rest of you i will do my best to update again after i update my other stories.**

**Valasaurus**


	7. Chapter 6: Team Avatar on the Rise

**Chapter 6: Disclaimer: -*I do not own or profit from this story and the use of its characters***

****This story is rated M for violence and sexual content****

*****This story was mused from this deviantart picture art/korra-bolin-doesn-t-love-you-DA-MURO-324026640 *****

**Title: Homecoming**

**Summary: Bolin has disappeared after a fierce battle with Amon and goes missing for 10 years, but is it truly him? And even if it is him, is he still the same Bolin that Korra longs for? Borra coupling**

**Rating: R (M) –for violence, heavy lemons and for potty mouths-**

**NOTE: This chapter contains violence within!**

**Chapter 6: Team Avatar on the Rise**

**Last time:**

_She felt like laughing at that statement. "But he is... your father told me last night." Seeing the look of shock on Bumi's face she turned her back to him before continuing, not wanting him to see her face. "I refused to see it before, but I can no longer deny it. Koh has possessed Bolin's body in order to wreak havoc here in the land of the living." Bumi's hand once again found its way to her shoulder holding her firmly "Then you know what you must do..." she slapped his hand away from her "of course I know, there's no other way to free his body... Bolin has to die in order to rid Koh of this world again." with that said she walked to Naga and they sped off quickly as Korra's tears began to fall in abundance._

**This time:**

Later that night she sat in Mako's living room. She sat on the floor against the wall with her head tucked between her knees and her arms folded to cover her face from everyone and anyone's scrutiny. Across from her sat Mako who was leaning back on the couch his arms sprawled on both sides of him as he looked up blankly at the ceiling trying to absorb the information just dealt to him. "So…" he started "we've lost him again haven't we?" he said blankly. She bobbed her head in the affirmative.

Mako sighed and closed his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity of silence he spoke again. "Do you know who or even what is possessing Bo like that?" She finally raised her head to speak. Her face had multiple streaks of tears going down her cheeks from her puffy red eyes. "I - I…" she contemplated telling her answers she wasn't even certain of. "I don't know.." she finally got out the lie, knowing that she would only scare Mako more if she were to give him her thoughts.

"Can we save him?" Korra was caught off guard by the question. Before she had a chance to answer a bang on the door shocked them both out of their loss-of-Bolin stupor. Asami came in from another room and answered the door shocked to see a bloodied man. "Please! Do you know where the avatar is! We need help to the north of here!" behind Asami, Korra came to the door. Before she had a chance to greet the man he blurted out his plea to her.

"Avatar Korra! Please you must help! There are attacks from that rouge Earth bender to the North of here. He's just buried most of the town and has killed many men that have tried to stop him." The man dropped to his knees and bowed low to the floor as if praying to her "Please Avatar I'm begging you to bring this man to justice." Korra's eyes were wide clearly showing her shock. Shaking her head to clear her clouded mind she called for Naga to come. She slipped onto her companion "Mako get this man to the hospital, don't worry I'll deal with the attacker" she assured as Naga sped off towards the north.

From a distance away bright fire could be seen and the screams of terror from the people in the town echoed out towards her, making her cringe in guilt. Naga sped up the pace without even having to be asked. Korra's mind was a whirl with thoughts of her time with the old Bolin and the imposter. _"I'm such an idiot!"_ she berated herself _"how the hell did I not see the difference between the two… how could I have been so blind!" _In her head a tiny voice told her _"because you missed Bo so much that you were willing to take a shell of the man you love and hold on for dear life."_ She shook her head of those thoughts as she rode through the entrance of the town.

Bright fires blazed around her engulfing the buildings in the town. She bent dirt from the outskirts of the buildings and smothered each fire one by one as she rode through the town. Praise, appreciation and relief were heard in the cheers of the people as Korra put out all of the fires. A boulder came flying at her and she dodged it easily by jumping off of Naga's back. She spotted Bolin easily as he stood atop of a newly formed hill of collapsed rock and dirt covering a building. He stood there wearing the pants Korra bought him, a fleece jacket that was open and billowing in the gusts of wind blowing at him from the top of the hill. He wore no shirt showing off his built chest. His eyes were what really caught hers. They were an eerie glowing lime green. His face looked almost as crazed as he was. Korra bent herself up and onto the hill. They stood squaring each other off. Korra was the first to break the silence between them. "This ends tonight B- Whoever you really are" Bolin's smile spread across his face.

An inhuman voice left his body "My dear sweet Avatar with juices of nectar, the only thing that will end will be you and the line of Avatars that were supposed to come after you." The area around the two of them glowed and Korra's body began to seize up. She tried fighting against it but more and more of her body refused to move pushing her to panic as he slowly moved closer and closer.

Starting at her toes her body began to glow a light blue and in her mind she realized her powers were taking over her. _"Stop Korra!" _a voice shouted. The voice belonged to Avatar Aang she realized. _"You mustn't go into Avatar state or else it will be the end for all Avatars if you are killed!"_ Korra's eyes snapped open and her body slowly began to stop glowing. Just as Bolin reached Korra and gently stroked her face a bolt of lightning split the two apart. She was able to finally move once more as she fell to the ground. "Korra!" Mako yelled from the distance riding on Oogi along with Tenzin. Bolin escaped into the darkness of the night. Through the darkness his words echoed._ "Hear me Avatar. I will have your pretty little face and finish off the line of Avatars with you."_ He snickered _"women were always easy to fool"_ he said leaving a malicious laughter in the air.

Tenzin bent himself to be on the ledge with Korra. She looked shaken as she looked up at Tenzin with tear filled eyes. At the confused look on his eyes she knew that she was the only one to hear Koh's words. She bent her head as she let her tears fall. That's when Mako appeared next to Tenzin and spoke shocking Korra. "It's Koh that has my brother. Isn't it?" Korra looked up at Mako, then to Tenzin and saw Tenzin's shocked face. "You heard him too Mako?" she said. At his nod she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and swallowed the lump in her throat. "From what Aang tells me, it is Koh. He wasn't fully able to take your brother's face, but was able to possess his body here in the physical world." She paused as she tried to get out the rest. "He's using Bo to get my face and end the line of Avatars to come." She looked down to the ground with guilt wracking her body. She knew it was her fault that Bolin was even thrown into this, and now knowing he may die from it made her hurt way more.

Mako tilted her face to look at him "Can we save Bolin?" he questioned with doubt in his eyes. "Aang says that he will try his best in the Spirit world, but I'm not 100 % sure we can" she replied sadly. Letting go of her face he stood up straight and said in a hopeful voice "Then it sounds like team Avatar has answers to find." He held out his hand to help her up "and a lost team member to save." She looked up at his hand. Grinning she took it and helped herself to stand.

**That's all for now. I'm not so much a fan of how I ended this chapter, but then all the other ways I tried just didn't seem right. Until next time! **

**Valasaurus**


	8. Chapter 7: Bad Connections

Chapter 7: Disclaimer: -*I do not own or profit from this story and the use of its characters*

**This story is rated M for violence and sexual content**

***This story was mused from this deviantart picture art/korra-bolin-doesn-t-love-you-DA-MURO-324026640 ***

Title: Homecoming

Summary: Bolin has disappeared after a fierce battle with Amon and goes missing for 10 years, but is it truly him? And even if it is him, is he still the same Bolin that Korra longs for? Borra coupling

Rating: R (M) –for violence, heavy lemons and for potty mouths-

Chapter 7: Bad Connections

Last time:

_Mako tilted her face to look at him "Can we save Bolin?" he questioned with doubt in his eyes. "Aang says that he will try his best in the Spirit world, but I'm not 100 % sure we can" she replied sadly. Letting go of her face he stood up straight and said in a hopeful voice "Then it sounds like team Avatar has answers to find." He held out his hand to help her up "and a lost team member to save." She looked up at his hand. Grinning she took it and helped herself to stand_.

This time:

Winter time arrived earlier than usual bringing unexpected snow storms. Sitting atop of a snowy mountain top overlooking Republic City was Bolin. He sat there with his crazed eyes glowing as he sneered at the going ons in the city. His voice came out in a demonic whisper as she mumbled to himself. "Soon my lovely little Avatar" he snickered "I will soon have that pretty little face of yours along with my own revenge." His face turned sour suddenly "we must find her, lore her out here and make it impossible for her to win."

Inside of him something had awoken, something pure. Emerald green eyes lazily opened as a pale figure looked around in clear confusion. Around him was an iridescent sky and a floor that was made water that didn't stain. Standing up fully he collapsed mere seconds later as a screeching demonic voice sounded in his ears telling him of the plans.

Gasping as memories came flooding back to him, even ones that he didn't belong to him, but his body. He flushed at some of the situations, but at the bulk of it his face paled. He thought on how he had hurt innocent people. Standing up straight he knew what he had to do. Get control of his body back, but how was the real questions. In the mean while he knew he had to warn Korra.

Sitting down he took slow deep breaths just a s his sensei had taught him. Clearing all thoughts from his head he tried as hard as he could to forge a connection to Korra, but it failed. Just as he was about to wallow in his pity party he thought to forge a contact with Mako, a man who he has known for his entire life. He sat and meditated once more, this time with success. Feeling them connected he yelled into the connection "Mako! Mako please answer me bro… I need to warn you please!"

Mako was in the library searching hopelessly for an answer when he was hit a force. Hearing his brother's voice along with his name in his head he turned shocked eyes to Korra who hadn't reacted. He knew then that only he could hear Bo. "Bo?" he whispered through mind uncertainly.

Bolin was ecstatic when he heard his brother answer back and let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Yes bro! I'm trapped in the spirit world, but the thing that has my body he has plans, bad ones!"

"Are you safe Bo?" came Mako's answer.

"That isn't important, please warn Korra! I think Koh wants her face an-." The connection was abruptly cut short by the sound of a demonic growl that both brothers heard.

Bolin's eyes snapped open just in time to see a hand coming for his neck. It was a crazed version of him attacking himself. "You insolent little whelp! How dare you wake before I'm done with you? Both sides of the imposter's face split open to reveal the top half of Koh's body "Back to sleep you go my little puppet" he said pouncing onto Bolin. He yelled and fought against Koh to no avail. His vision was slowly inking into black as his body began to shut down.

Opening his glowing eyes Koh smirked as he stood in the knee high snow. "Did you really think you could ruin my plans little puppet? If anything you have made everything that much easier." He snickered as he began a path down into republic city.

I'm the city Lin was leaving a meeting with her new recruits when Bumi approached her. "Lin!" he shouted. He turned looking agitated "what is it? Can't you see its freezing out here?" he said frostily. Bumi was no perturbed by her tone "it's about the attacker. I feel as though there is information about him that Korra and Mako are holding back." Lin rolled her eyes "and why would that concern you?" she said tapping her foot in impatient irritation. "I wanted to know if you could get more information on this Bolin person."

Lin turned on her heel walking away from him. Bumi shouted after her "remember to put your job before one person. That made her freeze in her steps. Bumi knowing his words hit her dead on continued. "I'm looking out for the good of the people, especially the non-benders, who can't protect themselves against someone like this. While your protecting a person, who from my understanding, left 10 years ago just to come back and destroy the city possessed. I feel the people are our priority. Maybe we will talk again once you have your priorities straightened." With that Lin rushed off to her home. Trying best not to let the guilt over ride her.

Mako turned worried, watery eyes towards Korra as he hopped out of his chair. She looked up in shock at him worried. "Mako wha-" He exploded into an explanation. "Bolin! I heard him! He said excited but still stressed. He said to warn you about Koh wanting your face, or something like that…" he said as he stared off trying to focus exactly on what Bo had said to him. Korra jumped up excitedly "if he can respond to you then he can help us to find his body, what else did he say?" she asked cheerfully. "I don't know" he admitted solemnly.

"The connection was cut by some demonic screeching before anything else could be said." Korra cured under her breath. "Fuck… that means Koh might be on to him." Mako eyed her wearily you seem awfully ok knowing Koh has my brother. Did you already know this?" he asked angrily. Korra sighed knowing he deserved the truth "Yes I did know, I just didn't want to worry you more than needed." Korra lowered her vision to the floor.

"You should have known that when it comes to Bo, I want to know everything if it means I'm better equipped to get him back!" he yelled. Let's go He said he was on the move and it felt as though if his pull was coming from the east." Mako pulled on his coat and tightened his signature red scarf. Korra secured her furs and they were off on Naga's back traveling easily through the snow.

**I know the chapter wasn't up as soon as I'd like but at least it's up a lot sooner than normal!**

**Until next time my lovely fans! **

**Valasaurus**


End file.
